1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to energy management technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy management method and system, and to a computer readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Renewable energy is energy which comes from natural resources such as sunlight, wind, and tides. The quantity of fossil fuels is limited. However, the rate of consumption of fossil fuels is increasing day by day. Hence, many people have become interested in renewable energy. Some technologies used in power systems integrate renewable sources of energy into the grid to supply power. A power-saving mechanism can thus be accomplished.
However, a problem with renewable energy is that it is unstable. For example, the energy production of a photovoltaic system primarily depends on the weather conditions of the geographical location where the system is installed. If renewable energy is used to supply power for a long time, the instability of the renewable energy will make the power system unreliable. On the other hand, if a grid power source is used for a long time, a power-saving mechanism cannot be accomplished. Thus, in order to steadily and efficiently supply power, appropriate timing control to switch between a renewable energy module and a grid power source is important.
Accordingly, what is needed is an energy management method and system, and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.